


Rough Night

by MagicalMoon



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Marriage, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: After Joan comes home from a rough day at work Vera makes her night a bit better.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these ladies I'm just borrowing them. This chapter is rated E due to graphic sexual content. Read at your own discretion.

Joan practically slammed the door and kicked her shoes off, not bothering to put them in the correct spot. She then threw her jacket on the couch before taking her hair out of its constricting bun. When she went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine, she realized her wife was nowhere to be found. Usually, Vera texted her if she was going out, but Joan didn't think much of it. Her wineglass almost slipped from her hand when she turned around. 

In the door frame stood her petite wife. Her chestnut curls fell gracefully over her shoulders. Joan subconsciously licked her lips when she saw what Vera was wearing. On top, she wore a lace tank top, which had a built-in push-up bra making her breasts practically spill over the cups. From the top of the stomach down, the sheer top was split, revealing her taut stomach and a small belly button which Joan adored. She had on matching knickers, which left little to the imagination. The desire and playfulness in the younger woman's blue eyes did not go unnoticed. 

Vera made her way over to Joan like a predator would it's prey. She took the wine glass out of her lover's hand after gingerly placing it on the counter. Vera brought her full lips to her wife's wine-stained thinner lips, first kissing the corners before taking her wife's bottom lip between her teeth. Joan groaned and placed her hands on her Vera's tiny waist in an attempt to pull her closer, but before she was able to do so small hands stopped her. 

"Tonight is your night, but I'm in control," Vera whispered harshly. "I will tease you until you beg me to come, and then I will tease you more. Now take me to our room so I can make love to my sexy wife." 

Joan growled and lifted Vera with ease. After putting Vera down on the bed, she looked around the room, the only light source being candles. Their scent and the flickering flames added to the sensuality of the moment. She loved how romantic her little mouse was. 

Joan gasped when her lover kissed and sucked on her neck while slowly removing her white button-down shirt. 

"I hate to remove this tie. You look so sexy with it on, especially with nothing else underneath" Vera removed it with her teeth and threw it to the side. "We'll save that for another day." she proceeded to unclasp Joan's simple white lace bra and threw it over her shoulder. The older woman shivered as the cold air made contact with erect nipples.  
Vera ghosted her fingers over the stiff peaks making Joan arch into her touch. 

"I love how responsive you are to my touch" Vera moved down the bed and slowly removed her wife's trousers. A surge of arousal shot through the younger woman when she saw a dark patch on Joan's cotton knickers. She slid one finger down the clothed mound. "Is this all for me, Mrs. Ferguson ?" 

"Yes" Joan panted 

"I should do something about that. What do you think ?" Vera asked with a smirk. 

Joan nodded, "yes, please, Vera." 

Vera ran her fingers through long ebony hair " all in good time, my zhena" before she could respond, she placed a chaste kiss on her lover's lips. Full lips continued to trace Joan's sharp jawline down to her neck, stopping only to nip and suck on the side of her neck knowing full well it would leave a mark. 

Lips found their way to rock hard peaks; Vera didn't hesitate to take one in her mouth while toying with its twin. She alternated between each nipple gently biting them, then soothing them with her tongue, only stopping when pale pink buds became bright red. 

Fingers traveled along slick lips, stopping to toy with the damp curls between the apex of Joan's thighs. 

"You're so wet and ready for me," Vera purred while gingerly circling her wife's hardening pearl.

"Oh!" Joan gasped as she felt her wetness trickle down her thighs. 

"Tell me what you want," the younger woman teased. 

"I want you." 

Vera slipped a thing finger into her wife's wetness, "what do you want me to do." 

"Vera, please," she panted. 

"You're going to have to be more specific," She whispered as she slid in another finger.

Joan arched into the younger woman's touch "fuck me, Vera." 

That was the only motivation her deputy needed. She Inserted a third finger and captured her wife's parted lips with her own. Vera pumped her fingers at a steady pace. Using her other hand, she held Joan's hips down in attempts to calm her thrashing. 

The older woman cried, "V, I'm so close, don't stop." 

Vera closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of her wife clamping around her fingers. "Come for me, my love." 

Joan opened her mouth in a silent cry as waves of pleasure took over her body. Vera licked each of her fingers seductively enjoying the earthy taste that was unique to her wife as her spasms subsided. She wiped away tendrils of hair that was stuck to Joan's forehead and kissed her face softly. 

"Oh, my love," Joan spoke sleepily, "where on earth did you learn that?" 

Vera smirked, "What's a girl to do when her sexy wife is at work, and all she can think about is ravishing her when she comes home." 

Joan moved Vera, so she was sitting on her lap. As she placed soft kisses on her neck, she whispered "do you have any more tricks up your sleeve." 

"Absolutely," Vera sighed. 

~

Boomer, Doreen, Franky, Maxine, and Liz were in the exercise, talking amongst themselves until they saw the Governor staring at them. 

"What did you do, Franky?" Doreen murmured 

Franky threw her hands up defensively. "I didn't do anything," she turned around. "Booms, what did you do?" 

Before Boomer could respond, she was interrupted by the unmistakable cold voice of Joan Ferguson. 

It wasn't her voice that stood out; instead, it was the circular bruise below her ear. 

Frankly gave the older woman a condescending smirk. "Rough night with the Missus, eh Governor." 

"Looks like she left a little gift for ya," Boomer chimed in. 

The Governor smirked, " rough night indeed " she walked away with a little bit more swagger in her step.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this fic I've had laying around in my folder for a month or two. I love dominant Vera but there is not very often we see fics where Vera is in the one in control.


End file.
